I Want You to Want me
by Kiky53
Summary: A girl that is the only one living in her clan is now protected by one of Kohana's ninja's which is non other than Rock Lee
1. White Raven

I was walking along the path to the training ground, nothing really just being me as always. I'm not a ninja, but I like watching people train. But training is not the reason why I was going there. I'm going there to meet with a friend. I paused and looked up, a smile spread across my face,

"You follow me still" I said as a white raven flew by me. it's wings slightly brushing against my cheek. The wind going through my hair made me feel safe. The raven finally landed in front of me, I gave it a smiled. Its dark black eye's looked at me with deep concern.

"White Raven... Are you just a dream?" I practically asked, hoping it would give a reply for some odd reason.

The white raven just looked at me with its mysterious black eye's, saying nothing more or saying nothing less. It just sat there giving me the same look as I stood there giving it my same emotionless expression. It took me awhile to realize that it wouldn't reply to me. I let out a large sigh, I looked at it, still waiting for an answer. I then gave up and sat next to it and started to pet it.

"Or are you just the spirit of my friend..." I stated solemnly.

As if finally ready to speak, a kunai knife flew right past my face. I quickly stood up and looked in the direction from which the knife had came from and prepared myself to fight. Although I had no idea how to fight in anyway, so all I would be would be a hopeless wreck. Yet something in my mind told me I have to protect this bird, I know I have too, or otherwise, I'd regret it later on in life.

I growled lowly as a figure started to come out of the bushes. The beautiful white raven just sat there as if nothing were going on, I know I had to protect it for sure.

"So there it is. The rare, white raven, and now it will be mine..." said a man who was a bit over weight but could tell he was strong.

"You won't touch it" I said with a low growl, trying to sound tough and strong.

"Really now, okay little one, I'll make a deal with you. How about you move out of the way and let me take the Raven and I spare your life." he said practically threatening me.

"Sadly you're going to have to kill me to get to the Raven" I said to him bitterly

The man didn't seem to look patient, but he gave out a sigh and took a step back. I didn't let my guard down, and I stood in the same stance, but became a little stiffer. The man put up his hands and chuckled. I continued to glare at him disgusts to whatever he was planning.

"Look kid I don't really feel like killing you, so I'll do ya favor... I'll beat you 'til you're knocked out." He simply said with a short chuckle.

He then walked over and started to punch me. His punches were hard and I could tell he was holding back. Yet I just stood there waiting for him to do more then what he was doing. Finally he kneed my gut, thankfully I was exhaling rather than inhaling otherwise that would have hurt badly. It seemed to continue on for what seem as if it were hours were it could have only been mere minutes. I could tell the man was starting to become tired and he was growing impatient by the way he had been punching and kicking me for while now. When he finally took a short pause I took a look back to see the white raven still there watching me.

I won't give up... I'll stay up and make sure your protected... I promise" I said to the raven with a smile.

I was then elbowed into my ribs, I started to cough and I took a few steps back. There was then a hit to the back of my head but I stood my ground. "DAMMIT! PASS OUT ALREADY!" He yelled as he threw more of his punches. I still stood there; I was shocked at how I was able to stand there still, even if this guy was beating me to a pulp. This time I could tell he wasn't holding back any longer, he started to use full force in his punches and kicks and not even stopping to take a breather.

I finally couldn't take it; my blood was running down my mouth, my whole face swollen. The pain was unbearable and it could only have been a matter of fifteen minutes. It felt as if it were forever to me. My vision blurred and the man was about to land a few more punches on me. I couldn't bear to face defeat, but as I feared I was going to fail.

"Okay now brat, it seems that you have stood here long enough, now its time for you to rest!" The man said as he brought his arm back, I could feel myself falling back from the pushing wind from his fist, I thought it was over. I felt a slight heavy push on my left cheek, I opened my eyes to see the man gone I looked back to see a green figure blocking the way of the white raven. I jerked away from my spot and sprinted away from the green figure to check if the white raven was still around. I couldn't see much, but I saw a white blur and I jumped toward it and grabbed what I hoped was the white raven. I didn't fall to the ground as I thought I would, but was held by someone, I wasn't sure who but they worked out a lot.

I was awake, or thought I was, my eyes were closed since my face was real swollen, but the person who had carried me seemed gentle. The person must do a lot of work I could feel the bandages and calluses on their fingers. I heard a slight mumble, not sure if it was towards me, but I tried to answer anyways. Although I was too hurt to even work a muscle in my body. I then felt a cool breeze, I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on, but it failed. Before I knew it the breeze had stopped and I was set on to a bed or a table, to be honest I wasn't sure.

I opened my eyes, and blinked a few times I must have blacked out, though I wasn't sure what had happened now, my body felt fine I didn't feel hurt or anything. I laid there awake for what seemed for many hours until I realized the white raven was not in my arms. I sat up instantly and looked around the room. A boy had walked into the room with two daisies, he had a bowl hair cut and was wearing a green jumpsuit, but what really caught my eye were his eye brows. He looked at me shocked, as well as two other ladies in the room to see me up.

"Where's the Raven!" I greeted with my demand.

The blond lady sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

"The raven is fine, it had left when I had picked you up." said the boy in the green jumpsuit. I looked at him in puzzlement, and then I realized that he was the one who had carried me to the infirmary.

"The Raven is okay..." Was all I was able to say for the moment.

"Please Miss, you should lie back down, you have just recovered," said the panicky lady who had short dark hair. I gave her a disdainful glace, and looked around the room, wondering where I could be.

"Am I in the infirmary?" I asked.

The boy in the jump suit nodded, "Lady Shizune is right, you must get your rest..." he said.

I shook my head, "but I'm fine" I replied as I hopped out of the bed. There was then a push to my forehead and I was back in bed. I looked up to see that the blond lady hovering over me. She gave me a poisonous glare as she flicked my forehead.

Shizune gasped, "Lady Tsunade!" she exclaimed, and even the jump suit boy gasped.

"What do you think you're doing getting up like that, only worried about a raven what about you! Do you not know! You were only so close to dying from the loss of blood!

"Was what Lady Tsunade had lectured to me.

I could only shrug.

She then stopped glaring at me and sighed, "you're lucky that Lee here came along and rushed you here as fast as he could..." She said pointing to the green jump suit boy.

"Hai!" was his reply.

I only looked down. There wasn't much to say since I didn't want to talk back to my elders, and so I just sucked it up. "I am sorry Lady Hokage... I was just...just..." I couldn't think of a word. I looked down to try to think of words, but I was interrupted by a pat on my head.

"It's okay... I understand...You don't need to be sorry..." She said. I looked up at her, she was smiling at me. "Garnet... Please understand... Your life is what matters now... After what had happened to your clan... You can't put yourself in danger all the time just because of that damn white raven" Tsunade said in a concerned tone. She not only acted like my mother, but as my older sister also. Well, technically, if I were too look at her in any relative way she would be a grandmother. She always likes to make sure that I'm safe because of what had happened to my clan.

Tsunade looked over at Lee, "Lee!" she said.

Lee looked at her and saluted, "Hai!" he replied, he seemed similar to a soldier, ready to take orders and go out in to battle.

"You have a mission..." She said. Lee stopped saluting her and gave a serious face, he nodded. "Your mission is to protect Kraehe-Chan, but you may continue your other missions, trainings and etc. You must make sure she is out of harm's way... You'll also receive more pay." Tsunade said. Shizune had a surprised look.

Lee put his hand up and shook his head, "Lady Hokage... I will protect Kraehe-Chan... But there is no need to pay me..." Lee replied. Shizune's panicky face had relaxed, knowing Lee wasn't going to except pay.

"Very well then... you and she may be dismissed" Tsunade smirked. Shizune looked more panicked after Tsunade's last request. Lee nodded as he walked over and picked me up. I just blinked,

"I get to go home?" I asked. Tsunade nodded,

"Come on Kraehe-Chan."Lee commanded as we walked out of the room. I just blinked at Lee examining him.

"Hmm..." I thought.

"Where do you live?" he asked

I shrugged a little getting distracted from my examination, "I'll just give you directions as we walk... and, thanks, but I can walk..." I said as I hopped down from Lee's arms. I turned around and looked up at him. There was a rather large height difference. The top of my head only reached the middle of his chest. He smiled down at me.

"Well then if you think you can walk then show the way," he said as he waited for me to walk ahead.

And so I did.


	2. Friends

Lee was still walking with me, I found it very ridiculous since I lived so close, not to mention I do live in a safe neighborhood, but besides that I actually liked to talk to someone that's human to accompany me of the sort. I am actually found of this boy, well man per say, he is older then me not to mention taller. I looked over at Lee with a glare on his height. "Jeez." I grumbled

"Did you say something Kraehe-Chan?" Lee asked curious to what I had grumbled.

I looked at him, "oh no, I was just being envious right now." I replied, "envious?" he questioned. I looked at him in confusion, "yeah... Something wrong with that?" I asked perplexed. All of a sudden Lee had stopped right in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. I blinked a few times and looked at his hands then looked up at him. He had a serious face on, I was scared for some reason I started to shake. "Kraehe-Chan... You should not be envious of anyone..." He said to me sternly. I just gave him a blank stare, "What... I'm really short... I don't know if you have noticed, but... I'm a midget compared to you, it's not fair..." I explained. He still gave me the same look. "Your size in height does not matter, it is what is in your heart." He told me with a smile. I blinked and looked to the side, his smile was much too friendly for my taste.

"I was just saying...I mean... Everyone can be envious of people..." I paused and sighed. "Let me rephrase that." I said and gave him a stern look back.

I looked Lee in the eyes, it helped me build confidence if I looked people in the eyes, because then people look away and it just makes me feel more powerful, when I chase them down to look them in the eye's, but this was different. We both stared into each others eyes, both of us just stared, it was strange, but I had to tell him my lecture. " We as humans, can't help but to be jealous of people. It's only in our nature." I explained to him. We continued to stare each other down too see who would look away first. We both finally looked to the side giving our eyes a break from not blinking for a long period of time.

"I think I see your point Kraehe-Chan...I do have to admit, I too can be envious of people. I am sorry" he admitted to me.

I smiled at him and nodded, "It's okay, we are only human, and we make silly mistakes all the time, but we learn from them" I lectured. Lee nodded in agreement, "Agreed, now... Let us continue on our journey to your home Kraehe-Chan." He stated. He then took his hands off my shoulders, I then started to walk again. It was silent for a few seconds, then Lee broke the silence. "By curiosity Kraehe-Chan, why is it that you are not ninja?" He asked. I looked at him and shrugged, "Ninjas are not my thing... I'm more into the pirate deal" I admitted. Lee gave a surprised look, he even stuttered a bit. "P-pirate? Why a pirate?!" he asked. I only shrugged.

"Pirate, because, they have more freedom, they have nothing to stop them... Well there are people that try, but other than that... They are themselves, no rules to follow" I told him.

Lee had the face of disappointment and shock, he then made a fist, "But a ninja is much better! We need rules, and we do have freedom, but not the kind you would expect." He explained. I looked at him, "it's want..." I corrected, he gave me a puzzled look, "want?" he questioned. "Yes... Again [i]'want'[/i], we as humans want... We don't necessarily [i]'expect'[/i]." I explained. Lee sighed, "I am sorry Kraehe-Chan, but why must you be so negative?" He asked. I looked at him and shrugged, "it's only the sad truth..." I replied. Lee shook his head, he disagreed with my explanations and replies.

"Not all truth's are sad, some are happy." he retorted

I only sighed, "but most are sad... For example, we have no meaning of life to this earth, we are just here to live and die." I explained in a mono tone. He looked at me with a sad expression, "Kraehe-Chan..." he mumbled, I looked back up at him, "could you call me Garnet?" I asked hoping it would break the sad expression on his face. He smiled, "Garnet-Chan" he corrected, "yes?" I asked. "There is more to life then just to die" he said. I looked at him concerned,

"Then what is this purpose of this life?" I asked.

"We have to find that out for ourselves... Garnet-Chan, you can not always wait for your answers, you have to search for them as well." Lee replied.

"There is no point." I retorted back,

Lee only frowned, I could tell he was becoming frustrated with me and my attitude, but he seemed to have enough patients with me. He then took a deep breath then exhaled it out as if relieving all of the tension in the conversation that was being held between us. He then looked at me and shook his head, "Garnet-Chan... You have your ways of seeing life, but I would prefer you to look at life in a much more positive way." he offered in a nice polite tone. It looked as if he had never had the thought of being frustrated with me in the first place. I couldn't help but smile, but soon the smile turned back in to a frown.

"Lee-San... I am sorry to ruin this for you but..." I paused and looked at him.

"hm?" he seemed interested into my next argument.

"The reason why I prefer not to be optimistic is because... Optimistic people get let down a lot, I don't want to be let down anymore..." I said and looked at him.

I looked down, not wanting too see his expression. I then felt a tight squeeze I stopped and something really warm was in front of me. It seemed very muscular, my head laid on what ever it was and I shut my eyes. I brought my arms up automatically as if something were pulling my arms up to hug whatever was in front of me. I felt something run threw my hair, it was soothing and it made me feel protected. I finally looked up to see Lee, he looked at me with gentleness in his eye's, it was comforting.

"Garnet-Chan... Whatever is wrong, just know that I am here for you." Was all he said.

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you" was my response to his kind words.

Words I have never gotten with such kindness from anyone, anymore. It made me feel a lot better that he was going to protect me, knowing already that he has patients with people similar to me, attitude wise I would think. Also now that I know that he cares for me, even if it's just in a friendly way. I don't mind as long as he cared. I mean I do have to admit, he kinda is freaky looking, but his personality makes it all up.

After that long hug we finally decided that I go home, we weren't too far from my home. All we had to do was turn a corner and my house was just down a few houses.

We finally got there and I stood in front of him and bowed, "Thank you for walking me home" I told him. He smiled and nodded, he then noticed I as bowing. He then bowed and laughed nervously. I looked up too see he was bowing and I could see him. I smiled, he looked at me and smiled back.

"I am glad we got to spend more time together" he said.

I smiled and nodded, "Would you like to come in?" I asked trying to be polite.

He then shot straight back up and shook his head and his hands, I slowly arise and had a confused look on my face. " I am sorry, I can not." was all he said. I pouted "Why not?" I whined. He jumped back at my whine, "Well I am only here to protect you, and since you are home there is no reason for me to be here any longer." he replied. I looked down, I then came up with an idea. "Fine then! Tomorrow when you come to pick me up, I can make you breakfast and then we can go do whatever." I suggested.

"I have training that morning." he said with a slight nervous laugh.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"Oh yes! That is actually not a bad idea Garnet-Chan! You can meet Gai-Sensei! Then I can explain to him for my absences" Lee exclaimed, he sounded so excited about the idea.

"Gai-Sensei" I questioned.

"Oh yes! One of the most Youthful person I have yet met." Lee started to get hyped up just by the thought of me meeting his sensei.

"Ooh... Wait? Absences? How long was in the hospital for?!" I asked confused by the fact that Lee had said absence.

Lee looked up to think about the days then looked back at me with a smile. "three..." he replied. I gave him a blank look in surprise, "you took away your training time to visit me?" I asked. He nodded, "look Garnet-Chan you should go to bed... I shall see you in the morning" he said. I nodded and opened the door to my home and waved him good bye. As he left and I went into my dark home and shut the door.


	3. Pure

I woke up to the sun shining into my window this morning. I looked out the window to see the morning sun rising. I smiled at it lightly as I yawned, I got out of bed and stretched. I opened the window and looked out too feel the morning breeze against my skin, I then looked down too see a green figure walking toward the house. I smiled at the figure, I smiled as I remembered the walk from yesterday. I then remembered something about Lee, and I stopped gazing into the past and jolted up hitting my head on the window.

"OWWW!!!" I yelled as I covered the top of my head and stumble backwards back on to my bed.

I took a deep breath and looked up, I blinked a few times and then jumped back out of bed once again.I ran into the closet and stripped off my pj's and into some normal clothes. I then ran over toward the bathroom and started to brush my teeth and brush my hair. I was done in a matter of seconds, I then ran out of my room down the stairs and to the door. I stumbled in the process of getting to the door, but I made it in one piece and on time when a knock was made onto the door. I immediately opened the door and bowed, "good morning!" I said with a wide smile. Lee was there and he also bowed, "good morning" he replied. I then stood straight up and smiled. "I'm glad that you made it" I said. Lee laughed, "I am glad as well" he agreed.

I gestured him to come on in. He walked in and took off his shoes, I just walked ahead into the living room and I paused and I waited for Lee. "This is the living room." I said as I turned the light on to brighten the place up. It looked dusty on the shelves and it looked as if no one had really went into the room. Lee walked in and looked around, "you don't clean a lot do you Garnet-Chan?" he asked me with a friendly smile. I smiled back I also giggled at his remark,

"I don't really come into this room to be honest with you, the only times I go threw here is too get to the kitchen" I laughed nervously, I'm not sure why, but I did.

"Really? Why don't you go in here often?" he asked.

I shrugged, "is it not obvious... Look at the pictures..." I said as I walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

Lee didn't follow me he must have been distracted by the pictures on the walls. For the time being I started to whip up some breakfast, I wasn't sure what Lee would like to so I just made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. I got out the pancake mix and started to make the pancakes first. I then put them on the pan and started to flip them and put them on a separate plate. Although, it was much harder then I what I was expecting. Non the less the pancakes were complete.

Once I finished the pancakes I looked back at the table to see if Lee was there, he wasn't he must be still looking at the pictures. I sighed as I looked back at the stove and I started to make the bacon. It burnt me a few times as the sparks of grease flew around. I made different variates of bacon, such as the chewy kind with a lot of flavor the chewy kind with hardly no flavor, the crunchy kind with the right taste and then the crunchy kind which just the taste of burnt. I sighed at my fail and my success and again I looked back to see Lee looking at more pictures. Did the pictures interest him that much? Well he was still busy so I again continue. The next two things were going to be easy, making toast and eggs. I cracked the eggs on to the pan and looked at them, she then looked back in the living room, what kind of eggs would Lee like. I then walked out for a second too see Lee looking at an album.

"Lee-San...Would you mind telling my what kind of eggs you would like? " I asked.

Lee looked at me and shut the album and got up, "Here I will help you with the rest of breakfast! I shall cook the eggs." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

I looked at him confused as fist then noticed he started to cook the eggs, I ran over practically and started to wave my arms around,

"No, no Lee! I'll cook them!" I said frantically.

"You have done a lot of the cooking already Garnet-Chan, I will help around... Besides I see you have gotten burnt by making the bacon..." Lee said as he pointed to a small blister on my arm.

I looked at the blister confused, did I really get burnt that badly to get a blister? Before I could answer my own question Lee had already finished the eggs, they were scrambled, my favorite. He had everything set out on the table. He looked at me with a smile and took out a chair for me to sit in. I walked over and took the other chair and sat in it, he looked down disappointed and sat down in the chair that was suppose to be mine.

"Thank you for making the eggs" I said as I grabbed a piece of toast, two pieces of the chewy tasteless bacon, one pancake and a small portion of scrambled eggs.

Lee smiled at me, "Oh no Garnet-Chan Thank you." he said as he took most of the food and started to eat, he first ate the bacon and nodded, "this is good" he said as he took another bite of it. He then grabbed some syrup and poured it over his three pieces of pancakes and started to eat them. As he finished chewing them and swallowing them his eyes lit up and it looked as if flames have been lit in his eyes. "This is the most youthful breakfast I have had! the taste of different varieties of bacon, along with fluffy pancakes with sweet syrup! This is going to make this day quite youthful!" Lee exclaimed as he finished the rest of his meal.

I on the other hand still had to finish my pancakes bacon and toast. Lee started to watch me eat, I didn't mind at all I looked at him and he was smiling. I looked down and continued to eat, Lee was gone and came back in with an album. I stopped eating and looked at him now, he opened up to a page with two young girls in it. I smiled at the picture, Lee pointed to it.

"Which one is you?" he asked.

I pointed to a girl who smiled so innocent and looked like she was having the time of her life. "That's me..." I replied then I pointed to the girl next to me who too looked to be having the time of her life, although she looked much younger and had a child's look to her. "That's my best friend... Hana" I said with a smile.

Tears felt to be forming and I couldn't help but to let one out, I panicked and put my hands over my face and wiped my eyes. Lee looked at me confused, I just laughed, "something was in my eye" I lied.

Lee made a half smile and wiped another forming tear away. "I am sorry for showing this... I didn't realized that you are still sensitive about these memories. " he said.

I shook my head, "it's fine... You don't have to apologize for it... You were just curious" I explained. There was an awkward silence and then I got up and took the plates and put them in the sink, I turned to Lee who looked at me confused.

"Let us go meet this Gai-Sensei you have been talking about" I said with a smile.

Lee smiled and then grabbed me and I was on his back, "Yosh! Let us go See Gai-Sensei!" he exclaimed as jogged out of the house. He locked my door and check it, he then grabbed a hold of me to make sure I was on him. He looked at me and smiled and his teeth were shinny even after he just ate. I couldn't help but to smile but, I hid mine afraid there might have been left over food in my teeth. He couldn't help but chuckle at my gesture and I blushed.

"Alright hold on tight" he said.

"what why?" I asked.

Before I knew it everything was just a blur, was he running, was this his speed. I became scared and I shut my eyes and held on with my life, the wind hitting against my skin stopped, but I didn't open my eyes I was still scared.

"Hey guys!" Lee said in a excited voice.

"Lee you made it!" said an older voice.

"Yes Gai-Sensei I am ready for another youthful day of training!" Lee said,

"Only one problem" said a bitter male voice. A giggle followed after.

"you seem to have something clinging to your back." the voice giggled.

I felt lee turn to check if I was there, as if he had forgotten I was on his back. I felt him smile and nod, "Ah, yes this is Garnet Kraehe, I had met her just yesterday, I had saved her and took her to Lady Hokage, which is why I have been absent..." Lee said as he bowed his head. I then opened my eyes too see three people, I saw what seemed to be an older version of Lee, which scared me a bit. This must be Gai-Sensei Lee had been speaking about. I looked to the side to see a girl with brown hair and a pink shirt. She smiled at me and waved,

"Nice to meet you Kraehe-Chan" she said, but as she did say it she gave me a funny look.

The boy next to her with long brown hair just gave me a glare, "Ah... You are the last of your clan... " He said.

Lee looked at him, "Neji-San, please do not try to fight Garnet-Chan, she had just came out of the infirmary yesterday... Not to mention she is not a fighter. " Lee said holding me tightly. Neji gave Lee the [b]"are you kidding"[/b] look. "Please Lee save it... I already figured out the out come of the battle anyways... It would have been futile from the start." he began.

I looked down and shut my eyes, he was right I would have lost ninja or not even if I tried.

"Neji that is enough!" said Gai.

I looked up too see him glaring at Neji, and Neji glaring at Gai then looked away and crossed his arms, "Aw come on Neji lighten up." the brown haired girl said, she looked back at me and sighed.

"excuse him and his attitude, he is often like that don't get too bummed out... he says it to everyone. " she said.

Lee nodded, "Tenten is right, don't let him get you down" he said trying to cheer me up.

I nodded and sighed, "If you say so..." I said softly, I then hopped down from Lee and Tenten and Gai looked at my height and how short I was, I was to Tenten's shoulder. I sighed as I looked down. Then Tenten started to coo.

"She is so small! in height and in width! She is skinny and short... oh wow!" Tenten giggled, I blushed and looked down.

I heard a hearty laugh and I looked up to see Gai smiling at me, "She is small, how much do you weight?" he asked. I shrugged. "I suppose around 94... 96 lbs." I replied. Gai looked at me stunned and walked over to me. "you mind?" he asked. I shrugged, he then grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I grabbed on to him again holding on for dear life, he only laughed. "Your like paper!"he said as he put me down. I looked down and started to turn red.

Lee chuckled at everyone's reaction toward me. "It's okay Garnet-Chan they are not making fun of you, just trying to get acquainted with you " he explained. I sighed, to me being made fun of my size was not one of the better ways of getting acquainted with me.

Gai still laughing then stopped, "So Lee why did you bring her?" he asked.

Lee looked at his sensei and smiled, "She is part of a mission that Lady Hokage assigned for me. I have to protect her. " He said,

Gai nodded and smiled, "I see... Well then, you better protect her very well Lee-Kun! We are counting on you." He said.

I looked at Gai as if he were a nut, technically I was counting on him not anyone else in particular, but I didn't mind too much of it. Gai then looked at me, "So Kreahe-Chan, you are here to watch us train?" Gai asked and gave me the good guy pose along with a smile.

I giggled and nodded, "Yeah I suppose" I said, Gai then smirked and pointed to his pupils and started to tell them what they needed to do.

I watched them and a lot of the training was interesting, and intense at the most. I see that the Neji kid is part of the Hyuga clan, then Tenten has the best aim I could ever see and Lee is very strong and fast. I saw this team was a perfect team of the sort. I started to think about the strategies they could be using when a familiar white raven flew by me. I smiled as I looked up at it. I didn't speak a word though and it landed beside me, it looked at me with it's black eyes filled with mystery. I gave it my usual emotionless face and started to pet it, it continued to look at me and I looked at it our eyes were locked.

I noticed the training was stopped, I could feel the four of them were watching me interact with the raven. All amazed, I simply ignored them,but the white raven didn't and flew away. I put my hand down and watched it fly away, I felt the eyes leave me and then I felt them on me again.

"Garnet-Chan..." Lee mumbled breathlessly.

I looked at him puzzled all four of them amazed,

"Kreahe-Chan... You have a white raven..." Gai said.

"Isn't that? Rare?" Tenten asked.

Neji didn't say a word he was speachless.

I looked at them and shrugged, "Lee I thought you saw the Raven before" I asked him. Lee nodded,

"But I didn't get the close up... How could you interact with such a beautiful creature." he asked me.

I only shrugged, "I don't know" I said.

"Kreahe-Chan... Out of the rest of the clan members I saw walking around with a Raven hovering over them I had never seen a pure white one" Gai admitted.

I only shrugged, "Does that mean anything?"I asked.

"Your pure" Tenten said.


	4. Promise

Tenten looked at me as well as Gai and Neji. I only shrugged once again; the whole thing wasn't that much of a big deal really. Gai coughed and looked at Tenten and Neji, "Training is over for today… Lee Garnet, stay here with me." He said as if he were dismissing a class. Both Tenten and Neji had grabbed their gear and were on their way, they were happy that training was cut short from the look of their faces. Tenten waved goodbye to us as she exited the training grounds while Neji didn't even bother to turn to look back or wave.

I sighed, why he made this such a big deal. It really isn't I mean that raven has been following since the day the clan was destroyed. I remember that day very well, too well, but I can't get rid of the memories that have been imprinted in my mind. The smell, the burning, the pain, the fear everything I remember it all. Although the day I woke up which was under charcoaled pieces of wood I saw the white raven looking at me, it gave me a spark of hope and I got out from the burnt wood and stared at the raven. I stared at the raven until ninja and paramedics of Konoha had arrived, then the raven flew away.

"Garnet-Chan," Lee called out to me.

I blinked snapping back into reality and looked at him and Gai who were looking at me with worry.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

Lee shook his head, he looked at Gai who looked at me, and he nodded and took a deep breath. I could tell he had questions to ask, I was ready for them whatever they were.

"Well… Do you know the real reason why that raven is following you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Although, I do believe that it is somewhat a guardian angel." I replied.

Gai sighed; Lee looked at him concerned now.

"Were you close to anyone?" he crossed his arms and waited for my reply.

"I was never really close to anyone in particular… My mother was a psycho and my father he died when I was five. I didn't know him much… All the kids at school, they made fun of me and picked on me and only one person. " I paused and then took a deep breath, "Well only one person was close… She was my best friend." I replied.

Gai looked at me and sighed, "Well, before the mass murder, what color was your friends raven?" he asked.

"White… actually everyone around the village had a raven… strange thing is they were either white tinted gray or black…" I replied once again.

Gai nodded, Lee looked at him, "But…" Lee turned back at me.

"The strangest thing was everyone had one, but me." I added.

"I see, do you know why that is?" he shot another question.

"No" I admitted.

Gai then looked at me and Lee, "Alright, you see here let us start from the beginning, for Lee's sake." He stated before continuing on. "The Kreahe Clan, famous for their savaging beautiful birds, known as the raven. They were easy people to judge if they had the raven hovering around them… So they say… I'm not sure how to be honest with you. Anyways, when a raven does show up around a person that means that they are going to die soon. " At that moment Lee's eyes widen and shook his head toward his sensie hoping what he was hearing wasn't true. He then turned to me; he was shocked at my expression.

I was smiling; I didn't mind the fact that I was going to die. Well I did, but why fret about it when it is going to happen anyways. I looked at Gai who gave me a serious expression still.

"I don't see why you should smile about this. You're a young youthful teen who still needs to blossom out more of her youthfulness!" he exclaimed.

"Why should I fret, I mean I am scared to die I'm not afraid to admit that, but if I have to die young then I'll die young…" I replied.

Both of them had their jaws dropped as I had finished my sentence. They could not believe the words I spoke were true. I sighed and turned away, "Garnet-Chan!" Lee exclaimed. I paused there waiting for Lee to give me a lecture, but instead he had hugged me.

"Garnet-Chan… Please don't say things like that… I will make sure you will not die young I promise, it is my duty to protect you after all." He told me. I blushed and looked down, was he kidding? Did he actually mean what he said?

"Will you?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.


	5. Is It Jealousy?

After the whole talk with Lee's Sensei Gai and Lee had promised me he will protect me. Lee and I had left the training grounds to go and grab something to eat. It made me smile that Lee was willing to take me out to eat and glad. We went to eat at the ramen stand, I ordered a beef ramen and he too ordered beef ramen. We both bowed and said thank you for the meal and began to eat, he finished first. I was slow; he laughed at me and waited patiently. We were having a great time until a pink haired Konoichi came into the stand and sat next to Lee. I knew precisely who this girl was, I ran into her before and she was quit the annoying one. Her name was Sakura Haruno, I knew her but she didn't know who I was.

"Hi Lee-san" she said with an innocent smile.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my bowl and continued to eat.

"Hello Sakura-Chan, how are you today? " he asked her,

I couldn't help but to look at Lee who was blushing, I couldn't help but to feel jealous.

"I'm doing well today, how about you?" she asked him in return.

"I'm doing great." Lee stated with a laugh.

I couldn't help but to grab my bowl and start to sip the broth. The two of them started to make conversation ignoring me. I couldn't help but to feel jealous and to interrupt their conversation I set my now empty bowl down leaving a thud. Both Sakura and Lee looked at me confused, I looked at them and smiled.

"I'm finished" I stated.

Lee smiled Sakura confused at my statement.

"Ah Garnet-Chan, please meet Sakura-Chan" he said moving aside a bit so I could see Sakura.

Sakura looked at Lee for a moment then at me, she smiled. Her pink hair flowed well with her pale skin. Her green eyes were filled with joy and a bit of sorrow of the sort. She bowed her head at me and looked back at me with a smile once again.

"Nice to meet you Garnet-Chan" she said.

To be polite I too bowed my head in return. "Nice to meet you Sakura-Chan," I felt to do the honors of being the adult and introduce myself properly then have Lee just state my name. I stood up and walked in front of Sakura and bowed once again. "I'm Garnet Kreahe." I said as I looked back up at her.

Her eyes filled with a bit of confusion then realization when I had said my last name. She got up and bowed as well following my same gesture. "And I'm Sakura Haruno. I didn't realize you were from the Kreahe clan" she said as she stood up once again.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah, I'm the last survivor" I stated proudly.

Sakura looked at me with a shock. She cocked her head a bit and glanced at Lee for a moment who was watching me with a smile. He felt Sakura's eyes on him and he looked at her, and his cheeks turned pink. He then looked away and Sakura looked away with no effect towards his small blush or the meet of their eyes. She wasn't sure how to respond to my words, I could tell from the look on her face.

"I wouldn't have been able to tell…" she admitted sheepishly unsure if it was something she should be ashamed of saying.

I shrugged it didn't have much effect on me at, "Not a lot of people can unless I have a raven hovering around over my head" I said with a shrug.

"Where is it?" Lee asked me,

I turned toward him with a large smile "I have no idea probably getting food too." I giggled and turned back to Sakura with a sly smile across my face.

She wasn't sure how to respond to my smile, but again look at Lee.

"I would expect you to be a lot like Sasuke…" she said looking back at me expecting me to actually know this Sasuke.

I do know him, I don't like him. His attitude stinks and is a downer, but I'm not one to talk I can be a downer of some sort, but at least I smile more than him. The only thing he has more of than me is social skills. Although, I would like to see the look on Haruno-Chan's face when I question his name.

"Sasuke? You mean Sasuke Uchiha correct?" I asked trying to conquer that was the name.

Her face was blank and surprised, "Yeah him…" She replied.

"What about him?" I asked

"Well you and him are both the only ones in your clan. Yet, you…" Sakura trailed off.

I knew exactly where she was getting too. She was comparing me to him, that's just wonderful being compared with Uchiha-Kun. Just because both of us carry the rest of clan doesn't mean we would have the same attitude or personality. I couldn't help but finish her sentence.

"I'm happier? My attitude is less cold?" I questioned coldly.

Sakura then glared at me, she wasn't happy that I said that. Lee noticed her reaction and looked down. Then he was surprised at my tone in voice and walked in between the both of us have his hands up as if trying to calm us down from a fight.

"Enough now, let us enjoy this wonderful day." He said.

I smiled at his actions and nodded, "why not" I said.

Sakura shook her head; Lee looked at her and cocked his head.

"Maybe another time Lee, I have some errands to run." She said with a smile.

Lee looked down in disappointment and nodded "I see." He muttered. Sakura smiled oblivious to his action, "I'll see you later." She said as she walked off and waved good bye to the both of us. "It was a pleasure to meet you Kreahe-Chan" she said.

I waved back in reply, "Same to you Haruno-Chan" I stated. I looked back at Lee who still looked down. I couldn't help to glare at Sakura, was she stupid that Lee liked her or just avoiding it? Regardless it made me mad. Or was I just angry at the fact that Lee likes her? I have no clue, but I know I don't like Sakura Haruno and that is a fact.


	6. Sin Has Arrived

Lee and I were in the park walking, Lee was looking down seeming to be depressed. I looked at him concerned with his actions. I couldn't help, but to feel angry every time I look at Lee's sad face. It's all Sakura's fault that he is acting this was, and there is nothing I can do, but sit here and watch him sulk. I sighed and looked at him once again.

"Lee-kun, could you please stop sulking?" I asked.

Asking him to stop sulking wasn't the best way to confront the problem, but how else was I suppose to approach it otherwise.

Lee sighed and walked over to the bench, sat down and looked up at me with eyes filled with sorrow. It made me want to break down in to tears, to see this once happy young man hopping around with a smile, now sitting here looking up at me with eyes filled with sadness. Something I went through, something I don't want him to go through.

"I am sorry Kreahe-Chan... It's just…" he paused with a sigh and looked back down.

I knew what he was going to say, but finishing his sentence would probably make him feel bad. So I sat down next to him and gave him a hug. I shut my eyes unable to look at his face,

"You can tell me anything…" I mouthed out. I did not want him to hear that, I was afraid of becoming close to him.

I could feel Lee's head move too look at me, he didn't say anything at the exact moment, but he did pat my head lightly. I hugged him tighter and almost began to cry,

"Kreahe-Chan" he muttered.

"Please call me Garnet" I asked.

I could feel his eyes looking at me with sorrow, but the sorrow wasn't towards me. He was sad about Sakura not coming along with us on this walk. I couldn't help but to make my hands into fist out of anger.

"I am sorry, Garnet-Chan" he said.

I couldn't say much else after that, but I stopped hugging him and I got up and waited for him to stand. He stood shortly after I had and we continued on our walk once more. With each step I took my anger grew.

We finally reached to my house and I opened my door and looked at him. He smiled lightly at me and waved.

"Good night, Garnet-Chan. I shall see you in the morning." He said as he walked off still looking down.

"Good night Lee-Kun. " I replied and walked into my home and shut the door.

I looked down and locked the door behind me; I started to walk up the steps. All that was on my mind at the moment was Lee was sad because of Sakura. She either avoiding his feelings or is stupid to not notice. That was the excuse, I was honestly angry that Lee likes her, when I liked him. I think, but I just can't stand Sakura Haruno, and never will.

As those thoughts crossed my mind I stopped in the hall by the window looking at my door, a raven passed by tinted gray landed on to the tree branch near the window. It cawed and started to fly around, I didn't pay much attention to it, but I knew what had happened. Sin has entered into me.


	7. Dream or Nightmare

The feeling of betrayal, loneliness and depression, always filled my days when I was younger. From the morning I woke up to get ready for the day I already knew what was to come. The day was one of the worst times of my life, when kids only picked on me for no reason. The night was the best times to end the days. When I just watched the calm night skies and fall asleep under the bright beautiful stars, and hoped to never wake up.

That's how it was as a child, once the clan died, I lived alone and the night became my enemy along with the day. Sleeping was something I was afraid to do, the nightmares I had every night, just seemed to get worse every night I slept.

Lying on the ground of grass nothing but darkness surrounded me. All I was doing was picking at the grass. "You do know… that there is more to life than just to live and die… It all has a purpose… such as that grass itself…" a voice spoke from the darkness. It didn't bother me much I just continued to pick the grass, and screams of terror and pain were filling my ears as I pulled each individual blade of grass out of the earth. "Do you want to know the purpose?" The voice asked. I continued to lay there my eyes began to look around; I then looked back at the grass.

"Yes." I replied.

"Very well Child, if you do, then you must let all darkness, enter your body. " The voice explained.

I didn't mind, I didn't have much to lose or much to gain.

"Then let the darkness consume me…" I said.

At that moment the grass beneath me fell into the darkness and I started to fall. I didn't feel fear the only thing I did feel was cold. I felt hands grabbing me and pulling me in to the nothingness without trouble. When I was almost consumed light had entered and scared away the darkness and I was floating in the light. I laid there waiting to see if the darkness would come back but nothing then I heard a faint voice. No two or three possibly four, I wasn't sure I wasn't going to determine how many.

"Garnet-Chan!" a faint voice called.

The voice sounded familiar, but again I wasn't going to determine whose.

"Hey! Come on don't be like that you goof ball. " another voice called

It was a bit louder than the first one and much more different.

"You shouldn't worry us!" a loud feminine voice said.

"Just go away…" I managed to mutter out.

"Here this will be a nice gift for you… right?" a voice giggled.

"Gift? I don't need it." I said.

Finally I heard faint knocking and my voice being called out, it was loud and I knew who's it was.

I shot up from my bed and looked around. It was early in the morning it seemed and the birds were chirping loudly. I sighed and looked at my hands; it was only a dream, a very strange one at that. Knocking was made at the front door and I jumped out of bed.

"Garnet-Chan!" yelled Lee.

"I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC.!" I called, I started to get ready.

As I was getting ready all I could think about was the dream I had and what it meant. It was confusing and very irrelevant to what had happened yesterday. I think, I mean darkness and light. Well all I have to say to that is: What a crazy dream.


	8. Obsession

I quickly looked in the mirror to check if I looked decent, I then ran down stairs and opened the door to see the young man in his green jumpsuit with a rather large smile on his face today. I couldn't help but to smile back in response.

"Good morning, Garnet-Chan." Lee greeted me.

"Good morning, Lee-Kun." I replied

I walked outside and shut the door behind me, wiggling the door knob double checking that I locked the door. I then hopped away from my door and looked at Lee with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him,

"Ah, I slept very well… What about you Garnet-Chan?" he asked as he walked up to me.

"Well, I had an actual dream last night" I replied.

He started to walk and I followed him, he looked at me confused towards my reply. It reminded me of the first day I had met him when he looked at all of my responses and replies perplexed.

"An actual dream?" he questioned.

"I usually have nightmares… I think this time I had a real dream…" I explained, to help clear up his confusion towards my words.

He nodded, and then looked at me again confused with my explanation. I looked at him and sighed,

"Ever since my clan died all I had was nightmares… That's all." I said as I looked at him once again.

This time he was frowning, he looked at me with concern and I couldn't help but to stray away from his look.

"I am sorry, if you would like, I could buy you a dream catcher." He said with a chuckle.

I looked at him and cocked my head to the side, _dream catcher_? Never had I heard such a thing. Lee looked at me and now he was confused with my facial expression.

"Dream catcher…?"I questioned quietly to myself.

"Yeah, it's a small net that hangs above your head and when you sleep it captures all of the dreams…" he explained to me.

I couldn't help but to smile widely, my eyes lit up and I couldn't help but to be at awe for this contraption.

"Really?! That sounds cool!"I exclaimed.

Lee chuckled at me, and I couldn't help but to tone down and feel embarrassed. He shook his head and looked at me with a smile.

"Okay, I shall get you a dream catcher then." He stated.

I laughed then looked down. I didn't want him to spend money on me. I felt bad that he was actually offering me something such as that. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's okay Lee-San… You don't need to get such a thing for me…" I said to him.

He looked at me confused, I couldn't help but to smile at him. I had to change the subject soon before he starts to insist on getting the silly dream catcher for me.

"So what are our plans today?"I asked him.

His eyes lit up and he looked forward. He then looked at me and pointed towards the hospital,

"I am going to get a checkup is all… It will not take long, only a few minutes." He said.

I nodded, but I was confused, did he just realize that he had this checkup or was there something over there? The way his eyes lit up in that manner, it was strange too see. I mean checkups aren't all that fun, last time I checked. Maybe this is a special type of checkup, maybe that's why he is excited.

We reached the hospital and walked in the room where Lady Hokage and a familiar pink haired konoichi were waiting. I stopped and looked at Lee's face, he was smiling as he walked into the room and waved at Sakura and greeted her along with the Hokage. I stepped back and snarled, I did not want to be in that room, but then Lady Tsunade looked at me she smiled and Sakura looked at me as well and waved and smiled at me as well for a greeting. I quickly smiled back in response.

"Hello Kreahe-Chan, I see you're looking okay." said Lady Tsunade as she examined me.

I nodded,

"How are you today Lady Hokage?"I asked with a bow.

"I'm glad to see you again Kreahe-Chan." said a cheery voice.

I then looked at Sakura and nodded, "It's nice to see you as well… Why are you here? " I asked.

"I am training her; she wants to become a medical ninja, so I am having her observe patients along with me." Lady Tsunade replied.

"I see…" I said lowly as I bit my bottom lip.

The blond nodded and looked at Lee who was sitting on the chair, Sakura was looking at him concerned. Lee looking down, his face filled with the same sadness as yesterday. I couldn't help but to look away.

"Alright Lee, you know the drill…" Tsunade said as she turned to him,

Lee nodded as he started to slip off the top part of his jumpsuit. Sakura gripped tightly to the key board and bit hr bottom lip as well as she waited. As soon as Lee was done, Lady Hokage put her hand over his back and a green glow was made around her hand. Lee then looked at Sakura who too was looking at him. He smiled at her lightly and she smiled back at him, he blushed a bit and looked away. I then stormed out of the room and leaned on the wall in the hall facing the window. I slid down to the ground and sat down; I then pulled my knees forward towards my chest and hugged my knee. I then rest my chin on my knees looking at the window.

The sun shinned proudly today, it was nice warm feeling, but it made me sad. I then looked at the room where Lee, Sakura and Lady Hokage were in, I grit my teeth and it the wall behind me. At this point I was filled with two things, envy and wrath. The two sins I despised the most had entered into my body, the worst thing is I accepted them to come in. As I glared at the room a darker gray raven came by and sat on the edge of the window sill and looked at me. I glared at the raven as well and the raven flew away as if knowing that I did not want to see it.

I didn't want to accept the fact that I was jealous of Sakura, but I was. I couldn't help but to think of a song that reminded me of my situation, the way I felt and I couldn't help but to sing it.

"_All of my love_

_What keeps the pressure building?  
What takes your breath away?  
What do I have to do to make you  
Want to fall in love with me?  
Fall in love with me"_

As I continued to sing the song to myself, I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes ready to spill out any moment.

_  
"I want you to notice,  
What you've been missing  
I want you to feel that,  
Feel that deer side of you"  
_

I tried to wipe the tears away, and as I did, I realized that I was helplessly in love with Rock Lee. The Green beast of Konoha… But I continued to sing on, it made me feel better.

_  
"I want you to notice  
All of my love  
What you've been missing  
I want you to feel that  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love"_

I then grabbed my chest and felt my heart start to throb and scream. It hurt so bad, once I realized how much in love I was with him. Or was I?

_"What is your satisfaction?  
I'll give you all you need  
What do I have to do to make you  
Want to fall in love with me?  
Fall in love with me"  
_

I did want to know each of these things, I want to give him everything, and I wanted him to fall in love with me.

_  
"I want you to notice,  
What you've been missing  
I want you to feel that,  
Feel that deeper side of you_

_All of my love_

_I want you to notice  
All of my love  
What you've been missing  
I want you to feel that  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love_

_I want you to notice  
What you've been missing  
I want you to feel that  
feel that deeper side of you_

_I want you to notice  
What you've been missing  
I want you to feel that  
feel that deeper side of you_

_Deeper side of you  
_

As I finished the song I soon realized what the song was about, the song was about obsession… Was it that I was obsessed with Rock Lee? Is the thing I claim as love just plain out obsession? It has to be, love can't be made so quick… Can it? I then finished the rest of the song.

_  
"I want you to notice  
What you've been missing  
I want you to feel that  
I want you to feel that_ "_  
_

_  
_I finished the song and looked down, now in my head if I am Obsessed or In love with Rock Lee, I just am not sure at this point. Right then Lee came storming out of the room and was still in midsession of putting on his suit. Followed by Sakura who was going after him, Lee was looking really sad or angry, possibly both and Sakura worried.

"Lee-San! You can't! Please!" Sakura pleaded.

"But…" Lee stopped and finished putting on his suit and sighed. Still looking down he turned toward Sakura.

"Please Lee-San, I don't want to see you injured again… Please Listen to Lady Tsunade and take it easy." She asked him.

He looked up at her with sorrow filled eyes and nodded, "Okay…" he replied.

Sakura smiled and ran to him and hugged him, "Thank you so much!" she squealed, Lee blushed and hugged back. I got up and pushed myself away from the wall and stormed out of the hospital.

I really hate Sakura Haruno, I wish that she were to die. I then reached outside and leaned on the wall close to the entrance door and waited. For Lee, I tried my best to keep my tears in. What am I feeling heartbroken? Or what? I just wish that I wasn't in love with him and I hope it was obsession.

----------------------------------------------------

To my Fellow readers: It seems that were finally getting to the better parts of my story, whoo! Any who, I would like to thank those who stayed with me through this journey of suspense, drama, jealousy Romance and such. I hope you stay tuned till the end,

P.S.

Song: Obsession

Artist: InnerPartySystem

Album: InnerPartySystem(?)

Record Company: Island Records (?)

Just in case you want to know (and I don't want to get killed for copy write or something of that sort…


	9. Heart Break

I waited by the hospital not too long after Lee had came out with a smile on his face, he looked at me and nodded,

"So, what happened?" I asked.

I hope he didn't see me run out of the hospital; I don't want him to know that I am jealous.

"I can't train" he said.

"You can't?" I asked him perplexed.

I mean he trained all the time, so why couldn't he train before?

He shook his head, "it was from the Chunin exams, the incident where I basically couldn't do anything…" he said in a sorrowful tone. He was looking away from me at this point; I couldn't help put to put my hand out to reach for him.

Even though he was so close to me, it felt as if he was still far away. I tried to grasp his shoulder to turn him around towards me, but he walked foreword away from me. I couldn't help, but to retrieve me hand and look at my empty palm, I then looked at him. He was standing a little bit farther away from where he was before. Suddenly I felt warm drops of water in the palm of my hand. I looked back down to see tears that had fallen out of my eyes. I was shocked and I started to wipe away the tears quickly before he turned back around. He then sighed, and I looked back up at him, with still some tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Then Lady Hokage had came along, she has been helping me, making sure that I am not over doing it." He added. He sighed and shrugged, "But I can still train and go on missions, thanks to her… " he said in a much cheerier tone, he then looked at me and was shocked at the tears. He started to walk toward me.

"Kreahe-San… Why are you crying?" he asked as he reached his hand out to help wipe away my tears.

I shook my head, the story was sad, but he called me by my last name. I know it was out of respect, but he only does that after he meets up with Sakura. It made me so angry I almost wanted to puke, I pushed Lee's hand away and looked down, I could tell he was shocked.

"Don't say anything… Just… stay away…" I said.

"Stay away? What's wrong Kreahe-San?" he asked concerned.

I grit my teeth, it hurt to hear him call me, he calls Sakura's name, but he doesn't call her Haruno-San. No he calls me Kreaha-San, when he calls me Garnet-Chan as well… Should the name matter? It does in a way, he shows more care for her then me. I finally just pushed him away and I looked at him, tears rolling down my cheeks, I glared at him.

"Yeah! You know! Stay away, such as, not being near me! Stay away!"I exclaimed.

The expression on Lee's face was heart breaking to see, it was a mix emotion of confusion and once again sorrow. I grit my teeth now trying to keep my tears in,

"Kreahe-San…" he muttered still trying to reach for me as I did with him,

I didn't want him to touch me, I then moved away, but he was much quicker and he had grabbed my hand and lightly tugged my hand, I tried to pull away , but as I did he pulled me back toward him. I was soon pulled into his hugs; I stood there, eyes spilling with my tears. "Lee-Kun…" I muttered, I then started to lift my arms up to hug him.

Lee ran his fingers through my hair; I laid my head against his chest.

"Kreahe-San…" he said.

Out of reaction the anger came back, the arms that were almost around his waist I retreated and pushed him away, he was actually moved from my push. I looked at him and glared,

"Why do you continue to call me Kreahe-San? I have told you several times to call me Garnet, even when you do, in the end when you see her… you switch it back… Why can't you treat her like you treat me? Or why can't you treat me as equal as her?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?" he asked.

I growled to myself,

"You know… you know who…"I said.

He shook his head slowly,

"THAT DAMN PINK HAIRED KONOICHI, SAKURA HARUNO! YOU TREAT HER LIKE SHE IS YOUR EVERYTHING, WHEN SHE DOESN'T EVEN SEE YOU LIKE THAT!" I screamed,

Lee was shocked he didn't say anything.

"You call her Sakura-Chan, Never have I heard you call her Haruno-San, Unlike me you trade of my names to Garnet-Chan to Kreahe-San." I explained to him.

Still he said nothing, there was a pause and finally he took a breath in,

"I do Love Sakura-Chan, which is why… Kreahe-San" he admitted

"I'm tired of it… Stop calling my name… and call hers…" I said as the gray Raven had flown by, its feathers turned a much darker color and it landed on my shoulder. Lee pointed at the Raven horrified,

"The raven…" he said.

"What about it?" I asked,

"It's… Darker" Lee said shocked.

"What if It is…" I answered, I turned away from him and started to walk away, I knew he wasn't going to follow me.

I then stopped and I looked up towards the closest tree and jumped up toward it and left the hospital area, leaving Lee there.

* * *

Sorry readers if I didn't post any up, School had started and I am having a tough time trying to keep this updated. I am still trying don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging,

And it seems that it just gets a bit more juicier, or I think it does… haha, well thank you for continue on reading even though I kinda stopped haha well, thank you readers, I'll continue on with this story!


	10. Tainted Raven

Lee stood there shocked and confused, he looked back at the hospital, the only person he can turn to right now was Tsunade, and then ran back inside of the hospital. Lee approached the room he was previously in with Sakura and Tsunade still inside looking at some papers. Sakura turned to Lee and was shocked,

"Lee-San…" she said.

Tsunade looked over to see him; her face became worried when she examined the emotion on his face.

"Ah, Lee-San… Is something the matter? If it's about what I had told you before about no training period, the answer will stay the same." Tsunade stated, assuming Lee wanted to convince her to let him train.

"It is not that." He retorted.

The Hokage looked a bit relieved that it wasn't the case, but she knew it was something far worse. She then looked around Lee too see if anyone was with him, she looked back at him in question.

"Where Is Garnet?" she demanded.

"She ran off, something is different about her, we were talking normally, but something happened she became angry with me, and then the raven came by. The raven is no longer white it is turning a bit gray and that concerned me…" Lee explained.

At that moment Tsunade's body turned toward Lee and her expression was a mix of anger and shock.

"THE RAVEN IS GRAY?!" she yelled

Sakura jumped as well as Lee.

"Yes." Lee replied.

Tsunade grit her teeth, but then took a deep breath and turned away and looked out the window. She started to curse to herself; Sakura turned toward Tsunade and put down the clip board that she was holding.

"Lady Tsunade, what's wrong with the raven?" she asked

"The Raven was once white… meaning purity… That must mean sin has entered into her, but which ones… Lee you need to explain to me exactly what happened." Tsunade demanded

"Wait Lady Hokage, what do you mean sin has entered into her?"Sakura asked,

Tsunade sighed and looked at Sakura, "Let me give you a brief history on the Kreahe clan, Kreahe meaning Raven, they have the ravens hovering over them only when they are about to die, the raven is what shows if the person has sinned in this world: too much, too little, all the time, or never. The color of a raven rarely changes, unless a large change has been made into their lives… The reason why this is bad is because; those who do not sin get to live much longer than the average clan member, as a reward of staying pure. If the raven has suddenly changed colors their life is shortened, the darker it gets the sooner they die and once Garnet's raven completely changes into a black raven she dies in the instant. " Tsunade explained

Both Lee and Sakura gasped, Lee tightened his fist and Sakura gulped.

"Although, if you are able to change the raven back to being its original color she will live, but not as long…" Tsunade sighed and looked back at Lee, "Now, Lee you must tell me what had happened." Tsunade said in much calmer tone of voice.

Lee nodded and Sakura turned to Lee to listen to him.

"Well, it started when I got out of the hospital, she had asked what had happened and I explained to her that I cannot train. Then I told her what had happened back at the Chunin the exams with Gaara. She had started to cry I tried to comfort her, she declined my help which was odd for her to do, but I knew she wanted to be comforted and I did. I then called her Kreahe-San and she became angry and pushed me away, she started to ask why I called her by her last name and not Sakura-Chan's… And I told her that I loved Sakura that was when the Raven came by." Lee said.

Sakura was a bit disappointed at the end of the story; she knew exactly what was going on as well as Tsunade. Tsunade sighed and shook her head,

"Lee…" Tsunade paused and shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "Well… I'll tell you this; she has two sins that have entered her, Envy and Wrath…" Tsunade said.

Lee blinked, "but why is she so angry and jealous? What is she jealous about?" he asked.

Sakura looked at Lee gave him the "**are you stupid**" look, "Lee you're so dense! Can't you see, she likes you" Sakura explained.

Lee blinked to take into her words, "Like me?" he questioned, he blushed and looked down. "But I told her that I loved you Sakura-Chan" he said.

"That is why she is jealous… She is jealous of Sakura…" Tsunade stated, she looked at the both of them and pointed, "Lee! I told you too protect Garnet, go get things straight to her before she ends up dying." Tsunade explained,

Lee nodded and saluted, "Hai!" he said

Sakura looked at Lee and then at Tsunade, "I'm going with him!" she said,

Lee looked at Sakura confused, Sakura looked back at him and smiled, "Someone has to smack some sense into her," Sakura said. Tsunade nodded, "fair enough, now go!" Tsunade demanded. Both ninja's nodded and left the hospital.

Both of them were roaming around the town looking, "Where do you think she would be?" Sakura asked. Lee looked around and saw a shop with dream catchers in it. Lee blinked at it, "maybe in here" he said as he walked over to the shop. Sakura looked at the shop and looked at Lee and followed him.

"A shop filled with dream catchers?" she asked as they both entered the shop. Lee looked around to see all the dream catchers; he looked closely around and sighed, "Lee I doubt she would dare to come in here." Sakura said.

Lee shook his head, "she wanted one and I thought maybe she would be here to buy one for herself… Even though I promised to buy one for her," he said as he took a medium sized dream catcher with black feathers, brown beads and a small white bead rose on one of the black feathers. Lee smiled and put it on the counter and took out the money he had to pay for and gave it to the cashier. He took the dream catcher and put it in his pouch.

Sakura smiled, "You care about her don't you?" Sakura asked.

Lee turned to her and looked down, "I do care for her, as a close friend," he said.

Sakura nodded, Lee sighed and walked out of the shop and Sakura followed. Both of them had walked out of the business district of the town and were in between of the training ground from the entrance. Lee looked out at the gates,

"Do you think she left the village?" Sakura asked.

Lee sighed, "Maybe…" he muttered, he then started to walk towards the gates. Sakura stayed put and looked around. "Something doesn't feel right…" she muttered. Her eyes wondered the area; she noticed that the two ninja that would guard the gate were not around, could it be had they fallen into a genjutsu. Sakura looked in the trees to see a shadow, Sakura ran towards Lee.

"LEE!" she yelled and pushed him out of the way,

Sakura was hit, a dark gray feather had pierced threw her shoulder. Lee grabbed Sakura and looked at the feather; Sakura held the feather and pulled it out.

"SAKURA!" Lee yelled in concern.

"I'm fine." She said as she looked up at the tree.

"What do we have here…?" I muttered out and reviled myself, removing the leaves from the tree.

"Garnet-Chan, please listen to me!" Lee said.

I glared at Lee and sat down on the branch. "I'm listening…" I said bitterly.

"I understand you are jealous and angry. Please forgive me" he said.

I grit my teeth the dark gray raven was above Lee and Sakura and had landed on to my shoulder. "Why should I forgive you…? You didn't do anything wrong." I said.

Lee looked at me confused,

I stood up once again and pointed to Sakura, "IT IS HER THAT NEEDS TO BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!" I screamed.

Sakura jumped as well as Lee, Sakura started to tremble. I smirked at her tremble, "Well…?" I chuckled out.


	11. Selfish Child

Sakura and Lee looked at each other then looked back at me; I smirked and crossed my arms, waiting for Sakura to say sorry. She took a step forward as she held her wound and looked at me.

"What do I have to say sorry for? What did I do wrong to make you angry?" she asked.

I couldn't help up to punch the tree trunk, some of the leaves had shaken off from my punch and both Lee and Sakura had jumped,

"For being oblivious to Lee's feelings for you… Cause of your stupid crush over Sasuke you ignore Lee's feelings… You're HEARTLESS!" I screamed out with tears in my eyes.

Lee stepped out and put his fist out towards me, he was angry at what I had said. I looked at his expression and looked down at his fist; I grabbed my chest. It hurt to see him so angry at me, even with my negative arguments I had with him, he still stuck through with a positive attitude. Now here he is angry with me, it hurts so much.

"Do not dare call Sakura heartless!" he exclaimed.

"She is…" I muttered.

"No she is not, even if she does not notice my feelings for her, she will always be that important person to me. That is what counts" he explained.

I trembled and tears started to overwhelm me, I couldn't see, everything was a blur. I put my hand on the trunk of the tree to keep my balance, I was becoming very dizzy. I needed to throw up and it felt as if someone ripped out my heart and started to stab it multiple times. I couldn't help but cough; I was filled with so much emotion my body started to get sick. I saw Lee run under me to make sure I wasn't going to fall. I shook my head and started to pound my fist into the tree again.

"Why is it that everything good that happens to me, is always taken away from me!" I cried,

Sakura walked forward,

"Garnet-Chan…" she muttered.

I started to cough even more when I heard Sakura's voice, I started to gag, and I gripped on to the trunk and rested my head on it.

"I don't want to hear your voice… It makes me sick." I warned her.

Sakura didn't say anything she just stood there and looked at me. I could feel her beautiful green eyes on me, and I felt pathetic. I didn't want her to see this side of me; I didn't want anyone seeing this side of me. I started to let more of my tears out. I took a breath in, too see if breathing more would help, but it didn't make any difference.

"It hurts… You have no true happiness when you're in my shoes. With my dead father, my psychotic mother; every kid in the clan hated me… I find one person, who accepts me, and to think things will change, but they don't. They just get worse, the closest person to you, you see them die right in front of you, as you cower and hide from the same pitiful fate you knew you should have gone through. " I started to explain, hoping that they would get where I was coming from.

Lee's expression was still filled with anger, but also had the emotion of pity. Sakura only showed pity towards me. I hid my face from them,

"The night time became my enemy, when I closed my eyes every memory of my clan being destroyed had been imbedded into my mind. Only dreaming of that night, and only hoping that I had died in that, and to never wake up to another lonely beautiful day. Then, you came along Lee…" I looked at him and noticed his expression had softened a bit. I smiled lightly at him hoping he would understand I was glad he entered into my life, but he shown nothing but his anger and pity towards me. Then I turned away,

"Even if it was only three too two days with you… You gave me a smile; you gave me a reason to want to wake up. You gave me hope. Something I do not have any more… I have fallen in love with you…"I said.

Lee sighed and looked down,

"I am sorry, but you cannot have fallen in love with me, we had only spent as you had said, two to three days with each other, it is quite impossible for that to happen. Unless you had love at first sight, as I did with Sakura." He said,

Sakura looked at Lee and her eye twitched at bit as she remembered the first encounters she had with him. She shook her head and looked up at me.

I stood up and pointed at him, anger was filled inside of me; all I wanted now is Sakura dead. That is the only way to get her out of the way. Right?

The gray raven started to grow darker, it almost turned black, Sakura gasped as well as Lee,

"Garnet-Chan! You must stop!" He pleaded.

"I will stop when she is dead" I said.

Lee looked at Sakura and then at me, the emotion he had on his face was filled with rage.

"I will not let the person most important to me be harmed!" he exclaimed.

I couldn't take it anymore, any more of his words about how she is important to him I wanted her dead!

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I WANT HER GONE, DEAD! SHE WILL BE GONE FROM YOUR LIFE! I WILL BE THE ONE YOU WILL FALL FOR! YOU WILL BE INLOVE WITH ME! I REFUSE TO BE MISERABLE ANYLONGER! I DESERVE HAPPINESS I PUT UP WITH MORE CRAP THEN ANY OF YOU!" I started to sob as the raven almost flew away,

I grabbed the raven's feathers, but the raven continued to fly away, but I managed to get a hand full of feathers before the raven had escaped my grasp. I looked at both of them and I started to breath heavily,

"I want… to be happy…" I threw the feathers that acted as if they were senbens towards Sakura. Sakura stood there shocked and unable to move. I started to laugh as the sharp feathers started to reach towards her. Then I stopped laughing and tears again overwhelmed me, Sakura had the exact same emotion in her eye's as well as mine.

Lee had taken the hits, many feathers had pierced through him and he fell to the ground, I stood there my heart stopped. Every part of my body went numb, Sakura dropped down to the ground and picked Lee up, she started to cry and scream.

"LEE! LEE! LEE!!" she screamed

Lee had opened his eyes a little and smiled at Sakura, "Sakura…" he said.

"Why?! Why did you do that?!" she exclaimed as she sobbed.

"Because you are the most important person to me… and I…"

My knees gave in and I lost balance, I slipped off the tree branch and started to fall. Everything seemed to be going by slowly, I was still listening to Lee and Sakura. I only hope he wouldn't say the words.

"Love you…" he said as his eyes finally shut and Sakura started to scream and sob.

I grabbed my chest lightly and started to cry, it hurt to hear that. I couldn't help but to only wish it was all a dream and someone would catch me and hold me. I only hoped, I shut my eyes and I wished for it to happen.

I had tumbled onto the ground and I opened my eyes to only see the day light, I still couldn't feel anything. Even the sun that was clearly out, I couldn't feel any warmth from it, I felt cold. I looked to the side too see Sakura sobbing over Lee's body.

Even if I couldn't feel my tears rolling down my cheeks I knew I was crying.

"I'm sorry… please, forgive me…"I said to her.

Sakura looked at me and looked down, "Please… forgive me…" I begged.

"I forgive you…" she cried out.

I laid there and waited, finally a familiar raven hopped towards me, the color of the feathers started to get lighter.

"Can I be forgiven for my sins?" I asked the raven.

The raven looked at me, giving me its normal blank reply, the feathers started to lighten to white. I smiled and pet the raven, "thank you" I said to it. I looked at the raven and everything changed.

I was in the dark and looked around, I was floating around and I was lost. I was then set on to what felt was solid ground, I started to run. I then stopped and looked around.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked.

I stopped and looked around, I looked down.

"Do not lie" it added.

I nodded, "Yes…" I said.

"Well…? What do you want me to do?" they voice asked.

I looked around and I started to run again, "I WANT TO BE FORGIVEN!!" I screamed.

The dark area I was in had changed into a place of light, I stopped and looked around. A little girl in a white dress came running in. The girl stopped and looked at me, she was first confused at me but then smiled.

"Hey… are you okay?" she asked,

I looked at her and I nodded,

The small girl frowned and took my hand, "My mom told me to never lie, you shouldn't either." She lectured.

I nodded and looked away.

"Hey! Don't look away… It's better if you look at people in the eyes, it gives you confidence." She told me.

"I know…" I said, still turned away from her.

"Then?" The girl ran in front of me. "Why don't you look at me? Since you know so much." she giggled.

I looked at her and sighed,

"You should also smile; people would stop picking on you if you smile." She said.

I smiled lightly and looked at her, "Hana?" I questioned.

The little girl then hugged me, I was shocked and I out on hand on her back in reaction. "Garnet… You should know better, you can't wait for happiness, you have to look for it, and killing people doesn't do the trick either." She held on to me tight.

I couldn't help but to kneel down and hug her, "Even if I do search I get nowhere!" I cried.

"You can't just give up." She said she then looked at me and wiped away my tears; I looked at her and continued to cry. "Let me go with you!" I cried.

She only shook her head, "You don't want to come with me, it's boring where I am" she giggled, she then started to run off. I got up and started to run after her,

"HANA!" I screamed.

Hana stopped running and so did I, "You're lover is fine just to let you know… You should get back to him." She smiled and waved good bye.

I then started to run towards her again, "NO HANA!" I screamed.

I had woken up from my trance, I found the white raven looking at me and it flew away. I got up slowly and started to follow it. "Don't go!" I struggled.

Sakura looked at me and tried to grab a hold of me, "Garnet-Chan! You shouldn't move! You are very weak!" Sakura had then looked back at Lee who had most of his wounds tended too. At least they were not too severe.

I then followed the raven into the trees; even though I was in pain and I was weak I wanted to see the raven.


	12. Realization

Lee was in a light area and he was on the ground, he sat up and looked around, he was confused. Two little girls were running from the distance towards him. Both of them laughing and giggling. One of them was wearing a white sun dress and the other wearing gray sun dress. The girl in the white sundress had stopped in front of Lee and the other hid behind the girl in white.

Lee looked at them, he was very confused.

"Are you lost?" asked the girl in white.

"Yes I am, could you tell me where I am?" he asked.

"Hm… I can't tell you where you are sorry," she said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I just can't" she smiled.

"Could I know who you are?" he asked.

"I'm Hana…" she said, the girl behind Hana looked at Lee and hid.

Lee looked at the girl behind Hana who seemed to be hiding from him. "I am Rock Lee" he replied.

"Nice to meet you" she said, she then looked back at the little girl and smiled; she turned around towards her and put her in front of her. The girl looked down and turned away, Hana quickly turned her around. Lee looked at the shy girl and smiled.

"Come on, introduce yourself." Hana muttered.

The young girl shook her head and tears filled her eyes. Hana sighed and walked in front of her.

"Still… She is shy…" she said as she looked back at the little girl. She then looked back at Lee.

Lee looked at the shy girl sympathetically, then back at Hana.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Hana crossed her arms and looked back at the girl behind her who started to tremble. She then looked back at Lee and shrugged, "Well… I'm not going to say who she is, she is going to have to do it by herself, and for now she has no name." Hana said.

The little girl put her hand on Hana's shoulder and her eyes were filled with tears. "You need to learn how to stand on your own two feet. I can't always be the one doing things for you." Hana lectured.

The shy child still gave her the same look, Hana only sighed. "I'm sorry, but if you want to be known by the world you have to go out and introduce yourself" she said. The girl looked down, Hana looked back at Lee.

Lee got up and walked up to Hana who took a step away only reviling the shy young girl to him. Lee knelt down by the girl and smiled at her. The girl started to shake, "Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you…" he said. The girl flinched and shut her eyes,

Lee frowned and smiled again, "My name is Rock Lee" he introduced.

The girl only shook her head, "There's no point…" Hana said behind him. Lee looked at Hana confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's afraid…" Hana simply said.

Lee cocked his head to the side, Hana sighed.

"She is afraid that you will not forgive her… She doesn't want you to know who she is because she is afraid you will never accept her feelings towards you." She said.

Lee looked back at the girl who was sobbing; Lee looked at the girl and hugged her. The little girl still sobbed.

"I will forgive you…"he said. The girl continued to sob,

"Being forgiven is just half of what she wants, but she loves you, and you rejected her...Or are you oblivious to her feelings and your own." Hana said as she knelt down beside Lee.

Lee started to rub the girls back to comfort her, Hana looked at him.

"You may be in love with Sakura, but she doesn't love you." Hana explained.

Lee stayed silent only listening to Hana's words.

"You have feelings for Garnet, and she has strong feelings for you. Why won't you be with her? Maybe over time you may fall in love with her…" she said with a smile.

The young girl stopped sobbing; Lee looked at the young girl and smiled.

"I guess you are right." He said.

Hana smiled, the little girl lifted her head to see Lee. Tears still ran down her cheeks and she smiled, Hana stood up and looked at the girl, "well are you ready to introduce yourself?" she asked. The girl nodded and smiled as she looked at Lee.

"I'm Garnet Kreahe." She stated proudly.

Lee woke up from his dream, he shot up and saw Sakura who was shocked, "Lee! You're okay!" she said as she hugged him. Lee blushed a bit as she hugged him, he smiled, and he then got up. Sakura looked at him.

"Lee!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I have to find Garnet-Chan" he said

"Let me go with you!" Sakura insisted.

Lee shook his head, "this is something I must do alone. Please, if we do not come back within an hour then go ahead and come and search for us." He said as he started to limp towards the forest.

"Lee!" Sakura exclaimed.

Lee continued to walk.


	13. Happy Beginnings

I finally reached a place with no trees; the white raven was waiting on the stump in the middle. I dropped to my knees and reached for it. "Let me go with you…" I pleaded. The raven gave me it's blank look, and I still hoped for it to reply.

"I'll go with you even if you don't want me to!" I exclaimed as I looked for a object that could kill me. I saw a rock. I grabbed it and held it over my head. "If I hit myself hard enough, I could kill myself" I said to myself. I tried to hurry, but some sort of force was stopping me.

Finally I threw my arm down towards myself, but something stopped it. Someone had grabbed my arm; I quickly looked up to see a familiar looking man who was glaring at me. "Your alone I see, not to mention you are injured and weak, there would be no one for you to protect that raven" He said.

I looked back at the raven and tried to crawl away from the man, "NO!" I screamed. The man kicked me and I instantly fell to the ground.

"DON'T HURT HER!" I screamed.

The man laughed and looked at me, he then grabbed my hair and lifted me up and smirked. "Can't do a lot can you? Since you're weak." He chuckled.

I spit in his face and with the instant her threw my head to the ground and put his foot on my head. I screamed in pain as he started to put pressure on my head.

"You best to apologize!" he exclaimed.

I grit my teeth, "I will never apologize to a pig like you." I said.

The man then started to twist his foot and stepping on me, my skin started to burn and it hurt. I screamed in pain.

"You damn brat." He started to laugh.

I started to cry, "Just don't hurt the raven…" I sobbed.

"Ha! Funny kid, you won't be saying that, not after what I'm going to put you threw!" His foot had been removed from my head and I waited to see if he was going to do anymore to me. There was nothing then someone lightly picked me up and turned me over.

The person held me, one arm around my head and was held close to their chest, the other arm around my waist. I lay my head on their chest, the person was warm and tears started to roll down my cheeks, I knew who this was.

"Garnet-Chan…" he said.

"Lee-Kun…" I said back, I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. Tears fell onto my face, I smiled and lifted my hand and wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry." He cried,

"I'm sorry."I said.

"Garnet-Chan, I understand I am that important someone to you. I am sorry I had not realized this…" he sobbed.

I shook my head, "its okay… We are only human." I simply said.

"No it is not okay, I want you to forgive me." He held me closer.

My heart started to ache, I didn't want to see Lee like this, I didn't want to argue with him. I lifted my arms and put them around his neck, I then lifted my head towards his, I put my lips on his. Lee was confused; he froze unsure of what to do. He finally kissed me back, I stopped and looked at him, and he looked at me.

"Lee… " I said,

Lee started to blush and so did I, I felt so warm and happy.

We smiled at each other; Lee then paused and grabbed something from his pouch. He took out a dream catcher, my eyes lit up and I look at it closely. I couldn't help but to want to ask the most stupid questions.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The dream catcher I promised I would you." He told me.

I looked at him and he was smiling at me, "I promise you will never fall asleep to another nightmare again." He said as he kissed my forehead. I hugged him and buried my face into his chest, I cried. These tears were not because I was sad, but because I was very happy.

Not long after anbu black ops came by,

"Found em'" said one.

"Bring in the paramedics" said another.

Soon after medical ninja came by and took me and Lee to the hospital, we were tended and treated to our wounds. I was in the hospital for a week; Lee was in the hospital for several weeks. I came to visit him every day, as well as Sakura.

After he got out of the hospital, Lee had asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and from then on things had gotten better and better. What struck me odd was the raven never shown up after that day. Did it mean I wasn't going to die? It didn't matter because now I am happy.

A few weeks into our relationship Lee had taken me out to have a picnic with him.

"Garnet-Chan." He said to me.

I looked at Lee and smiled, "yes?" I asked.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug; he looked at me in the eyes and kissed me, then stopped and looked at me again.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled and kissed him, and then I looked at him in the eyes. "I love you too." I replied back with a smile and he smiled back at me and pulled me into another kiss.

**The End**


End file.
